Memories of the Past
by CoolAnimeArtist
Summary: Inuyasha remembers. He remembers every moment of it. Every detail of the day his sister was murdered right in front of his eyes by the villagers. Now, him and the gang searching for the Shikon no Tama, a girl that has a strong resemblance of his sister, c
1. Introduction

Disclaimer – Yet again I rushed to much through a stinking chapter so I have like…redone it. Yeah. He he. I hope you like the story, please don't hate me because this WHOLE story is from my OWN imagination. It will be FAR OUT (not like two guys getting together or nothing - that's just strange to me) but I hope you like it I will try to keep myself down xD MUWHAHAHAHA! SHES BACK AGAIN!

Chapter 1: Introduction

Full summary - Inuyasha remembers. He remembers every moment of it. Every detail of the day his sister was murdered right in front of his eyes by the villagers. Now, him and the gang searching for the Shikon no Tama, a girl that has a strong resemblance of his sister, catches his eye. Could this be Azalie? How? How could she be alive? His mother had told him that she didn't survive. But could that have been a lie? Could this girl truly be his sister?

Kagome listened to the rhythmof the rain against the top of the umbrella, then looked up at Inuyasha who was focused on the path ahead. He, being his stubborn self, had made her and the rest of the gang walk to the next village even though the rain had not stopped since the night before. But she didn't really mind. It was quiet and it had been a while since she had an excuse to wrap her arm around his, being able to hold her body close to his and feel the warmth of his skin right through his kimono.

"What?" Inuyasha's voice broke her from her thoughts, and she realized he had caught her staring at him.

"O-oh nothing." Kagome turned her face the opposite way, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing deeply. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Miroku, having been watching the two of them, chuckled and shook his head slowly, not being surprised at all that Inuyasha couldn't even catch on.

Kagome peeked back then quickly turned back to the opposite direction, seeing that Inuyasha was still staring at her dumbfounded. She was glad at least that he was too dumb to catch the slightest clue.

The awkward silence was broken when Sango's voice bellowed in anger. She turned and slapped the lecherous monk on the cheek, the force pushing him back, losing his balance and falling in the mud. For once, Kagome was glad that Miroku was perverted and couldn't keep his hands to himself, for now Inuyasha was smirking wildly at the monk as they walked past him.

Miroku stood up, shaking his arms once to try and get some of the mud off of his back. He wasn't surprised to see no one was going to wait for him.

"Hey! Wait!"

"Ugh! Finally, I can see a village up ahead!" Kagome said happily, even though Miroku was the one that was the most happy to be in view of a village. His whole body was soaked from his head down to his toes, since Sango refused to let him under the umbrella and made him walk in the rain for punishment.

As they neared the village, their attention lay on a large hut, preferably a place where they served food for the villagers. A man's voice bellowed angrily, and the door of the hut swung open. A girl about Kagome's age fell backwards into the mud. A plump man came out holding a large knife and swung it at her once.

"Get out o' here you stupid half-breed! Git!" the man yelled. The girl stood up slowly and started walking off. The man turned back to the hut and disappeared.

The girl hung her head low as she got closer to the gang, never looking up. Her black hair clung to her neck over her shoulder as the rain poured on her back. They couldn't help but stare at the scars that surrounded her arms.

The was two feet from them, and stopped in front of them. She slowly lifted her head, her silver eyes clouded over with hate. She looked away and passed them, not looking back.

When the gang turned back to watch her walk away, she wasn't there. She disappeared in seconds, leaving nothing behind.

"So this girl has been around before?" Miroku asked. The gang had gone into the diner place where the plump man who ran off the girl earlier worked.

"Yeah. That girl has been around, tryin' to sneak out with food. And a couple times she got away with some pricey meat in other places in the village! But this time I saw right through it!" the man said, like he had achieved something difficult for any ordinary person.

"What do you mean 'Saw right through it'?" Sango asked calmly.

"She came in with a long brown cape, the hood pulled up. Tonight we were quite full of people so she thought she could sneak in with ease and run off with some food. But I'm not fooled that easily!" He said and laughed, his large stomach moving up and down as his laugh bellowed throughout the diner.

"Do you know her name?" Kagome cut in, just to stop his annoying laughter.

"'Course not! But the village calls her the Night Raider. She been sneakin' in huts at night sometimes and steals their food. But I just call her a curse upon the world." The whole time he was speaking, he glared at Inuyasha in the corner of the hut, his hands in his kimono sleeves.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked, taking his turn in the conversation.

"She's a half-breed! Born a plague upon the world! She come around again, I'm gonna tie her up and whip 'er a couple times, get it through her head good so she don't come around again."

Inuyasha growled and stood up, pushing the hut door open and left the hut. The door slammed behind him, and the hut went silent for a minute.

"What's the matter wit' him?" Pretending he didn't know Inuyasha was also a half breed.

Kagome stood up and left the hut after Inuyasha, even though the rain was still falling. Once outside, she looked around. She didn't see him. She walked out a little then looked over at a tall tree left of the hut. She peered up and saw Inuyasha sitting on the top branch, his back against the trunk.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled up, cupping her hand on the side of her mouth so her voice would travel up to him. He looked over the edge, then looked back up and tried ignoring her. "Inuyasha! Don't ignore me!" she yelled. Inuyasha sighed, knowing she wouldn't give up. He jumped down in front of her, grabbed her by the sides and jumped back up to the top branch. He sat back, letting her fall gently against his chest.

They sat there silently for a moment, then Kagome shifted herself to face him.

"Don't worry about what he said. He is just a fat old man." Kagome said, trying to cheer him up unsuccessfully.

"Its not that." Inuyasha said coolly.

"What? Then what's the matter?" she said, confused.

"It's that girl. I don't know, something about her, it reminded me of someone."

"That girl? Who'd she remind you of?"

"Inuyasha? Kagome?" A voice came. They both looked over the edge, and saw Sango and Miroku, their hands cupped over their mouth and calling their names several times. The plump man was leaning against the wall, smiling.

"Up here!" Kagome yelled. They all looked up and smiled.

"Come on. It's getting late you two, we need to find a place to stay!" Sango called up. Inuyasha grabbed hold of Kagome's waist and jumped down, glad that he didn't have to answer Kagome's last question.

"What? Only one hut is available!" Sango said angrily.

"Sorry, but we have had a lot of people come in needing a place to stay." The woman said calmly. "But it does have four beds so you each will have your own bed to sleep in." they could tell the woman was enjoying this.

"Fine. We'll take it."

That night, Inuyasha sat in the corner of the room. Like he would ever sleep in a bed. But that wasn't all of it. He couldn't sleep. That girl's face was stuck in his thoughts. She reminded him so much of Azalie. So much of his little sister. But why? It wasn't just a coincidence that she looked like her.

Her eyes, they had once been beautiful that sparkled in the moonlight and now they were fazed over with hatred. Hatred for humans. But still, he could see Azalie in that girl. And she wasn't just an illusion, even though she had disappeared in seconds. He knew she was real. This whole day was real. And luck was on his side when Sango interrupted him and Kagome when she asked him who that girl reminded him of. He sighed and rested his chin on his hand. It was going to be a long night.

**Dang. I didn't expect I would write four pages - but oh well it worked out. Ok I hope you liked it better than the other one, so do I. And I read through this one Please, I don't mind if you tell me anything wrong about what I wrote but NO flames. I hate those. Its just rude. But I don't mind help I love help because I want to get better at writing fan-fictions. But any way, review and I update quicker. Good day to you :)**

**And remember, it's the first chapter. It will get better **

**Proart-san**


	2. Nightmare from Hell

Disclaimer: Ah. The next chapter! Excited? Well lets get to reading (and thanks for the nice reviews )

Chapter Two: Nightmare from Hell

"_Azalie!" Inuyasha yelled frantically. "A-" Inuyasha stopped himself, and listened. The voice of a man could clearly be heard. He was yelling, and didn't seem to happy._

_Inuyasha followed the voice quietly to the village. His mother forbade him and his sister from going to the village, but being only children, their curiosity got the better of them._

_He stopped again, still hearing the man yelling, along with many other people. But between all those people screaming, he could hear something else. He could hear someone screaming. Not in anger, but in pain. Inuyasha, picking up speed, ran as quick as his short legs could take him. He got as close as possible to the village, but still a good distance away so the villagers wouldn't see him._

_He crouched behind a large bush, which had an opening in the middle of it so he could see through the branches, but not have himself seen. He peeked through, not being able to see much. He leaned back, using his tiny hands to open the hole up a little more. Sticking his face against the leaves, he could see one of the huts of the village. He turned himself to a better view, and what he saw horrified him._

_He could see a man, preferably the one that had been yelling. A crowd of other people followed him, screaming and throwing things towards him. But not at the man himself. At what he was dragging. In his hand, he was holding Azalie's hair, dragging her as he walked. _

_Inuyasha's eyes widened. It got hard for him to breathe, like something was being held over his mouth and nose. He breathed in deep, relief washed over him that he hadn't forgotten how to. But he stared on in horror as the man continued to drag his little sister by the hair, she screamed and clawed at his hand._

_The man threw Azalie against a pole about three feet high. The man grabbed the end of her hair again as another held Azalie's arms behind the pole. A third man walked through the crowd, holding a long rope and a long, evil smile on his ugly face. He walked around Azalie a couple times, soaking in her fear. She squirmed around, trying to break free, but every time she would move around, the man holding her hair would pull tighter, forcing her head to hit the back of the pole._

_The third man wrapped the rope around her, making sure to get the rope tight. He tied it behind her, then chuckled as Azalie continued to try and free herself._

_A different villager stepped up. He was large and round. He was wearing a white apron around his neck, and held a long, thin, black whip in his right hand._

_The man said something, but Inuyasha was too far out to hear. But he clearly heard what the crowd was chanting. "Stupid half-breed!", "Die you thief!" , "Burn in hell!" and "Die you disease!"_

_It brought a shiver down Inuyasha's spine as the first snap of the whip came down. He shuddered as Azalie screamed in pain. His eyes widened. He couldn't look away._

_He didn't know what to do. He thought about going to get his mother, but he couldn't move. His body refused to work, and he was frozen in place, watching his sister suffer._

_Every time the whip came down, he listened to his sister scream, every time, the scream got weaker. And so did she._

_Finally, Inuyasha could move. He stood up and ran for his house. His mother could help her. She could stop the villagers. She could save Azalie._

_He didn't turn around. He couldn't. He had to keep going. Every minute, Azalie got weaker. He couldn't stop. Even after a while, his side hurt and the pain ripped at him. But he couldn't stop. He didn't. He wouldn't. He kept going. _

_It was better than anything in seeing the roof of his house peek over the hill. He stumbled once, trying to climb over, but quickly recovered and was over the hill. He ran as fast as he could, and pushed open the wooden door of the hut._

_No one was there. Inuyasha ran out, and looked behind the hut. No one. He couldn't hear anything. Not even the trees stirred. Inuyasha ran back to the front. He saw no sign of his mother. He was frantic. He didn't know what to do now._

_He couldn't wait for her to return. He decided now. He would have to try and fight the villagers. He ran back into the house, pulled a chair against he wall and climbed up. He pulled his fathers old sword off the stand, and the minute he did, the weight pushed him back and he landed with a thud. _

_He pushed the sword off. There was no way he could carry that with him. He would just have to try the best he could. He swallowed with a gulp, and poked out his chest. He would do it. Anything for his little sister._

_Making back to his former place behind the bush, he peeked through the hole. No one. Everyone had left, except Azalie. She was still tied up to the post, and she wasn't moving. He moved around the bush and looked around. It was quiet, and just like back at his hut, there was silence. He built up courage, and ran over to Azalie. He knelt down beside her, carefully lifting up her head by the chin. _

_Relief washed over him as she looked back up at him. Her silver eyes were dark, the twinkle of joy was gone. Her face was pale, and her lips were turning purple. Inuyasha sniffled, and could feel the tears swelling up in his eyes. His nose was beginning to run._

"_I-Inuyasha.." Azalie said, and winced. Every part of her body was covered with deep red gashes. Inuyasha couldn't hold on, he didn't care about looking tough. The tears ran down his cheeks. _

_He pulled out the small pocket knife his mother had given him on his last birthday. He switched out the blade, and carefully but hastily cut her bonds (the rope). She fell against his chest. Inuyasha, wasting no time, rolled her around carefully and put her arms over his shoulders. He grabbed under her legs and hoisted her up on his back. He tried standing up, and Azalie started to tilt off. He turned his body the other way, making her balance on his back. Being bigger and stronger than Azalie, it was easier than he expected to carry her. He wasn't sure if it was that he was just not thinking of it or not. But either way, he didn't care. He was going to get Azalie back to the house and save her._

**Oh that sucks. Cliffy. I hate them, don't you? Oh I am sorry that's only to read, but I love writing them Well anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I didn't –tear- writing it was difficult, but you get to see what really happened. Its not over though! And you will see in the next chapter, so yeah. **

**Anyways thanks for the reviews, hoping to get more from his very sad chappie but oh well. I love writing fanfictions, and reviews just help updating, but other than that I don't care what people think of my stories. I write them because I love to write. People complimenting them, though, helps a lot and keeps me motivated to get better **

**Well I will see you next update!**

**Proart-san**


	3. Tactics of A Demon Girl and Wolf

Disclaimer: Well hope you enjoy this chapter :D This time you get to really hear Azalie and be in her point of view, and meet her friend :P thanks for the nice reviews too!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter Three – Tactics of A Demon Girl

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inuyasha woke up with a jolt, his whole body was on fire, and he was laying in a puddle of his own sweat. He looked around. He was in Kaede's hut. Kagome was in the middle of the room, sleeping in front of the fire.

He heard her mumble something, but didn't care to try and make it out. He brought his hands into his lap, he was shaking all over. But why? Why was he shaking? He couldn't be scared. There was nothing to fear.

That dream. It was about Azalie. What had happened. It was so vivid, it was like he was there. He could sense the fear rolling off Azalie, and himself. He could smell her blood. He saw every detail in perfect form. Everything was just the same.

He turned back to Kagome. Seeing her there seemed to help calm himself. All he wanted now was to be held by her, so he could tell her everything, tell her about Azalie and what had happened just to hear her say that it was ok, and that she was there. He longed for her to lightly kiss him on the forehead, and longed to pull her into his arms and return the kiss, but on her lips. He wanted to hold her and never let go. He wanted to feel her warm skin, relish off of her delicious scent.

He wanted to be with her. He wanted her. Wanted her to be his.

To make him forget the memories of the past.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Are you ready?" Azalie asked her companion, receiving a low growl in response. She turned back to the village, hiding in the safety of the woods, waiting to attack. She grinned. "No, you're just hungry. Alright, go."

Her wolf-demon companion (not a wolf-demon like Kouga, a four-legged wolf demon) stalked out from the safety, his white fur gleaming in the moonlight. Every muscle curved under the soft fur as he sat on his haunches. He lifted his head up to the dark sky, letting out a blood-chilling howl.

Azalie watched in amusement as she could see the lights coming on through the windows of the hut. Akidu's voice lit up the night, the once silent village becoming active. Doors of the huts swung open, men with guns in hand walked out. They could clearly see Akidu at the top of the hill, and listened to the last seconds of his voice, full of pride and fearlessness to the weak humans.

Akidu slowly stood, tongue lolled out, and stalked down the hill, amusement lit his face. He never looked away, his glare locked on the men as several of them shouted orders for the rest to join them.

The villagers stood together, holding their guns up, ready to shoot when the demon came in range.

_Pathetic humans. Do they really think they could shoot Akidu? _Azalie amused herself at the villagers' stupidity, they had no idea what they were in for.

Akidu stopped at the bottom of the hill, letting out another cry to the moon, then moved on. He walked right at the end of the huts in front of the villagers, sat on his haunches and cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy.

Humans, being half-witted, were easily fooled. Some villagers began to lower their guns, others held them up and didn't shift their focus from the demon that at any second could run for the huts, for inside could be its dinner of the women and children.

For minutes, the demon didn't move. He seemed, some what, puppyish, his tail slowly batting the ground, his purple eyes glowing in the moonlight. But they knew it wasn't a puppy, or a regular stray dog that came by, looking for food. They could tell by the purple marks that lay at the end of its eyes, about four inches in length (somewhat like Sesshoumaru's). It was obvious, this wolf-demon was hungry. They could see the drops of saliva trickle from it's mouth.

Azalie grinned wider. This was Akidu's favorite part.

Slowly, the demon lifted its head upright, his eyes blurred and hazy with lust. A lust for death, for blood, and he wanted to fulfill that lust.

The demon began to growl and bared his teeth. Saliva trickled from it's mouth.

A shot went off.

When the dust cleared, the villagers froze. The demon had disappeared.

"You must of blown 'em to bits!" one said, the villagers laughed triumphantly, lowering their guns and leaning on them.

Then something happened.

Out of nowhere, the demon jumped at the villagers. Teeth bared and claws extended. His large body took down most of them, the rest just falling in impact. In seconds, he tore through the villagers.

_This is my chance._ Azalie thought. Quietly she sped through the forest to the other side of the village, not caring if she was seen since the villagers were a little _caught up._

Pushing the door to the first hut open, she slowly walked in. She could hear a baby screaming, but couldn't see anyone in the room. She figured there was a second room it was in.

She jumped when a door opened slightly, a woman poked her head out. She opened her mouth to say something, then saw Azalie. Her eyes widened, then she shut the door. She heard the woman run around the room, then, the baby stopped crying and it was silent again.

Azalie opened up a cabinet, pulling out all the food that looked edible. She stuffed it in the small bag she had swung over her shoulder, and left the cabin.

At the top of the hill, Azalie cupped her hand to the side of her mouth and let out her own howl, telling her companion she got what they sought. In seconds she saw the flash of white that was Akidu fly up the hill, and stand in front of her, tongue lolling out and blood all over his face and paws.

"You made sure not to kill anyone right?" she asked, even though she knew the answer. She had raised Akidu since he was a pup, and she had made sure he never killed a human. He was only to distract, but was not to kill.

Azalie smiled, knelt down and rubbed his ear softly (Like Inuyasha :D).

"Good job. Come on, I'm hungry." Azalie turned and jumped off into the woods, Akidu close at her heels.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Azalie laid her head against Akidu's stomach, rubbing her own softly.

"Ok, maybe I should have stopped at the chicken." She said smiling. Akidu growled in response, his eyes closed. He was full too. "That should keep us full for several days."

Her smile faded into a small frown.

_That guy. With the white ears. He must be a half demon. He reminds me of someone. I just can't figure out who. Hmph. Maybe we will run into each other again here soon._

She smiled inwardly, then pulled the brown cloak over her, in minutes falling to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kagome's eyes fluttered, then shut again. She leaned up, her hair falling over her shoulder. She rubbed her eyes, getting the last sleepy out of them. She looked over her shoulder. Inuyasha sat in the corner, his eyes were closed but his face was weary and she could tell he probably didn't sleep well.

She stood up, walking over to him and knelt down. Resting her chin on her hand, she looked him over. She frowned, then put her hand up to his forehead.

She gasped and pulled her hand away.

_He's burning up! _She said to herself.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, his mouth slightly opened. When his eyes focused, he stared at Kagome for a minute, then cocked his eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" he said calmly.

"Inuyasha, your burning up!" she exclaimed, pressing her palm against his forehead again.

Grabbing her wrist and pulling it away he said, "I'm fine. Its just warm in here." He grumbled, remembering the nightmare he had not long ago. He was astonished he was able to fall back asleep, and kicking himself inwardly for thinking about Kagome that way. He knew she didn't feel that way for him. Did she?

Shaking his head slightly, he stood up, pulling Kagome up with him.

It felt his head pulse continuously, but tried not to show that it was causing him pain.

"You ok?" she asked, worried.

"Yeah." He said grouchingly, but in his mind it excited him to see her worried about him, and it took all his strength to hide it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Wow, quick update for me. Just this morning I got the idea of making a chapter about Azalie and so I just up and started and finished :D But anyways, no I didn't skip the dream. You'll have to read the next chapters because I am not giving anything out. Here soon I am going to start giving out awards :) so start reviewing more and all that. Lol. **

**A little keeper: Always pay close attention to my story. Trust me, this is ALL in my head. I am a very "dreamful" person and I made this up for my OWN amusement. I don't care what you people think about it, I just made a good story with it and decided to go with it :D but if you don't pay close attention you could easily get lost and you wont know what just happened. So don't just skip lines or something like that xD**

**Ok, so I will be updating every like two or three days. Yay right? I used to update every day but it seriously takes me TO much time and I do want to have a life :D it took me one whole day to do this one chapter. So yeah, that's why I don't update daily any more. **

**Grr, its just so difficult for me to hold back and not make Inuyasha just pull Kagome tight to him and kiss her passionately on the lips. Then slowly ride his hand up her skirt and slid his tongue against the side of her mouth. Then-**

**Ok sorry…my day dreaming gets to me when it comes to Inuyasha and Kagome!**

**Well, hope you like this chapter. Enjoy the rest of the story! And remember to R&R my other stories!**

**Proart-san**

**P.S. Remember to come back in two days for the next chapter :D**


	4. Who Are You?

Disclaimer: D: sorry I am so late! I have three other stories (or four not sure) going on right now so I am having to update one every day!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 4: Memories Of You

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Azalie?" Inuyasha yelled, listening to his own voice echo through the forest. Scrunching up his forehead, stopping in his tracks and stomping one foot on the ground as hard as he could, he screamed out, "Azalie! Come out **now**!" _

_Turning himself around as he heard giggles, still seeing no sign of her. Hearing foot steps behind he, he whirled around, just in time to see Azalie coming towards him, and fast._

"_Ahhhhh!" she yelled as she crashed into him, both of them rolling down the hill and hitting the bottom with a thud. Azalie fell beside him, laughing hard._

"_Azalie! That's not funny! You scared me!" he yelled, bringing his fist down on her stomach. She started coughing, but he could tell she was still laughing between each cough._

_  
"What? It was funny to me." she said, tackling him and bringing him to the ground again._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck, still laughing._

"_Don't worry, bubbie, I wouldn't let any _demon _get you." she said and tugged his hair gently, making him lean back and lay beside her._

"_I'm not scared of no demons!" glaring at her with his intense golden eyes, then grinned. "I bet it was you that was scared. That's why you came out so quick. You thought a demon was on ya!"_

"_Feh! Not a chance baka!" she said. Inuyasha continued to glare at her, then his grin widened. Getting on top of her and holding her arms down, Inuyasha sucked in his breath. Bending over to face Azalie, he let a lugi slip out between his lips and hang over her face._

"_Inuyasha! No! That's so gross!" Azalie tried to get out from under him, but his body mass was to much for her. "Stop!" she screamed, a powerful force coming between her and Inuyasha like a barrier, and pushing him back to land on his backside a couple feet away from her. "Inuyasha! Are you ok?" she got up and ran over to him, kneeling beside him. Blood ran out of his nose, Inuyasha lifted his hand and wiped it on his haori sleeve._

"_What was that for?" he yelled, glaring at her._

"_I didn't…I mean, I don't…what…" she stuttered. "I didn't mean to, it just happened!" Wiping the blood on his sleeve once more he stood up, brushed himself off slightly, and walked off. "Inuyasha? Where you going?"_

"_Home. I'm hungry." He said angrily, she could tell that that wasn't the only reason. _

_This always happens… Inuyasha thought to himself, as he headed home. Every time someone angered her, something just…happened. _

_A couple weeks agoAzalie had wanted to go outside to play in the rain, but mother had said no. Azalie slammed her fists on the table, and started to scream. At first, they had thought it was just she had inherited a temper, but then something happened._

_The cabinet doors opened, plates and cups falling out and shattering on the floor or counters below, then toppling to the ground. The whole house seemed to shake as Azalie screamed. Mother had to cover her hand over Azalie's mouth, and soon as she did, everything was still again. _

_Mother had not let her out, because the village kids were outside and close. Mother feared letting Azalie, or himself, near the village kids, since before they had picked on Azalie, and she ended up landing her fist against one of the boys noses. _

_Inuyasha grinned. It wasn't like Azalie was manly for a girl, she was just tough, and didn't let anyone mess with her. Even though she came home with a couple scratches and bruises, he knew she had no regret about what she did to the boy and a couple others. She grinned every second mother had been nursing her scratches, she_ _had hit them where it hurt, _literally.

_Azalie walked home alone, a large frown on her face. She kept asking herself what was wrong with her. Why did this always seem to happen? When her temper got to her, it was like she had no control over her self. And she knew this, for once almost beating a village boy to death for calling her words she had refused to repeat, even to herself._

_She couldn't stand being different, and she knew she was, and when she had asked her mother about her father, she had only always said, "It's not nice to talk about the dead, sweet heart." She wasn't sure, but it was either, truly, she didn't like talking about the dead, or that there was something she wasn't telling her or Inuyasha._

_Azalie blinked once, in a void of her own lost memories. Flashes of her as a younger child ran through her head, and flashes of another. Silver hair, golden eyes. A half demon, like herself but some how she couldn't put her finger on it who it was. She couldn't get it straight, she had memories of this person, but had no idea who it was. _

_She had seen his face before though, but some how that memory, too, had ran away from her and escaped her mind._

Finally, Azalie's eyes opened. She was engulfed in her own sweat, and her body seemed to be consumed by a fire within her own body. She only moved her head, soaking in her surroundings. She was relieved to know that she had remembered. She was in the forest, and had fallen asleep after a belly-buldging dinner. She looked over, her head still resting on Akidu's stomach, his fur reaching up and tickling her cheek.

Azalie leaned up, the sun was hidden behind the trees, but could still feel its warmth.

She stood up, not bothering to wake Akidu up. She had no need for him to come with her. She wanted to go alone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inuyasha walked over, pulling the covers off of Kagome and grabbing her arm.

"Get up. We got breakfast." He said softly. Kagome leaned up, rubbing her eyes, trying to focus her eyes.

"'K." she said and got to her feet. She sat by Sango, Inuyasha sitting next to her and handed her a bowl of ramen.

_He's strangly nice this morning… _Kagome thought to herself. She shrugged and let it go, sticking her chop sticks into the noodles, and bringing up a hand full. Before she could stick them in her mouth, she turned to the sound of the leaves rustling, the others following suit.

Who stepped out, they didn't expect.

Azalie, the girl who had been stealing from villages, walked out of the foliage, stopping.

An awkward silence spread throughout the forest for a couple minutes, then, not waiting, Azalie spoke.

"Are you Inuyasha?" her words came out like she was already sure he was, but asking just in case.

Her silver eyes were fixed on Inuyasha, who had noodles hanging out of his mouth.

Seeing she would not get a reply, she continued.

"Last night, I had a dream about you, but how could I? I don't even know you, but I recognize you. I have never seen you before, but some how I know your face."

"Tell me who you are. Tell me why I have memories of you."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Damn I am good. Another cliffy, yes, yes. Anyways, sorry for the six days of no chapters. I have had to update my other fanfictions and some days I have been to busy. So yeah, I will see you I don't have time to chat and not quite in the mood.**

**Proart-san**

**Thanks for reviews, R&R please.**


	5. Authors Note

Ack! I am SO sorry for my veeeeeeeeerrrrrryyy long absensce. I have been hooked on Naruto episodes for the past two months so that is why I havent updated, and also because now I have four soccer practices a week and then church and stuff so I'm not always able to update. Now I feel crummy. I'm sorry guys, but I wont be updating until I finish another one of my stories, a sequel to another story so I need to dedicate my time to it. I'm very sorry but I must. I don't have time to update three stories and stuff. If I ever do update, it will be extra long and if I'm in the mood I will update twice. Sorry again ;;


End file.
